5_nights_at_kaseys_the_puptatonixfandomcom-20200214-history
Five mystery nights at Kasey's
Summary:The puptatonix has been acting unusal lately so ryder quickly get to his pup pad and calls in the spooky doo gang (a parody of Scooby doo) to solve the mystery. (title card has ryder snow flake brownie and kasey with possessed eyes on it) Ryder:Five mystery nights at kasey's. (fades black and comes back with ryder katie alex and cali with the boy pups) Ryder:Four days and nights we need help. Katie:Yes but who? Alex:Ryder remember when you got the pup pad while the girl weren't looking? Ryder:Yeah what about it? Kaie:I think he means call for help. Alex:Yeah. Chase:It's worth a try and our only obssin. Rubble:Please Ryder. (Calls them they are wrapping up a case groovy 70's music plays in the background) Frank:Now let's see who this shrouded ghoul really is. (pulls off mask) Gang:old man Richlin? Richlin:thats right i thought if I scare people away they wold have to sell to me this was my plan. (police takes him away) (pup pad calls) Frank:Frank here. ryder:Frank the girls have been acting crazy lately. frank:don't worry ryder keep em tied up until we get there. Barbra:Everything all right Frank? Frank:Well barbra we got another mystery on our hands. Shabby:like we will not go to this place if it's haunted! Hannah:Mystery munchie. (takes out a box of mystery munchies) (cuts to the mystery machine speeding down a highway) Barbra:so whats the story this time? Frank:Kasey Belle Rosey Snowflake Brownie and Skye have been acting very unusual lately. Hannha:Let me guess ryder needs our help with this. Frank:Exacly. Shabby:like why do I have the feeling im not ganna like this? Spooky-Doo:re roo. (They make it to the look out) frank:(os)Here we are Gang the paw patrol headquarters. Barbra:let's head in. Shabby(shighs) like alright. Spooky-Doo:Rhat's ris? (sees glowing yellow lumanes) Shabby:Like could be a clue. Frank:Let's not forget the time we were on haunted island. Barbra:The amument park? Hannah:(rudely)Yes and not the time Barbra. Barbra(mocks her)Yes and not the time barbra. Frank:right. Anyway whatcha guys find? Shabby:Glowing paint. kasey:(off screen in a demonic voice) leave now spooky doo Gang case crew leave now. Rrank:hey kasey how's it hangin? (Barbra sees her eyes and hears her voice) barbra:(stops him)Frank no! Frank:What the? Barbra what's wrong with you?! Barbra:Listen to me they are not what you think! (they attack them they run) (they find a clue wich is) barbra:Jinkies this could be a clue. Hannah:these wires might be a clue (the spirits come up and say boo) (they are startled and run) Ryder:over here! (they come quickly) spooky-doo:that.....was.....Close. frank:Don't worry Gang I got a plan. (Gets the phone and phone book) shabby:Like who ya ganna call? Frank:Ghostbusters. Janine:(on the other line)Hello ghostbusters. (cuts to fire house) janine:Yes of course they're serious. You have? You sure? Great. Just give me the address.(writes it down) that's all the way in adventure bay is this......? It's not a joke? All right. (Hangs up) We got one! (hits button) Ray:it's a call! (go down fireman pole) Egon:Janine what do we have? Janine:It's in adventure bay the paw patrol lookout. (they get in the car) janine:wait Egon. (turns to see her and blows a kiss) Janine:take care. (doors close and slimer comes down and kisses her desgousted) Janine:Yuck! Slimer cool the kissing! (they drive off) (and make it) ryder:the ghostbusters are here. (Gets out) Peter:So has somebody seen a ghost? Winstoin:well they all have. Frank:yeah possessing the puptatonix. Peter:you prank called us? Frank:Like in the movies you really are stupied! (as they complain Egon finds out their right cause the PKE meter is out of control) Egon:This look exstrordanarily bad. Ray:what do you mean Egon? Egon:they're telling the truth. Peter:All right but I'm still making out our bill to you kids. Leader:Mortals! You've brought the ghostbusters! Peter:yeah and here we go. (zaps them and they miss) Ray:These creeps are to strong! Winston:we're ganna need some help here! Kylie:Have no fear the junior ghostbusters are here. Edourdo:Yeah were here. Garette:yeah snack time. (sklimer eats it he is mad and slimmer kissis him) Garette:Yuck I've been slimed! Peter:Yup been there. Rolind:All right we are ready. (AN these kids are from extreme ghostbusters) (they are ready an Edourdo says this) Edourdo:all right get it out. (they do so and turn them on) Edourdo:Fry em! (they do so) (nothing) Edourdo:It was quite too quite. I always wanted to say that. (they zap them in different ways) Gerett:GOCHA! (he got the stupid one) Rolin:You got him! You got him! Quick Kylie get the trap! (she's about too when the second one comes) Kylie:Behind you Rolin! (zaps it) Edourdo:There's one! (zaps one himself) Kylie:Got him I got the leader! Leader:You fools it can't in this way! Kylie:Oh yeah Edourdo:Oh it's endin this way all right. Kylie:We got ours! Rolind:Gerrett start bringing him back! Gerrett:You try moving backwards in a wheelchair! (they just look at him) Gerrett:Come on stupid lets go you dum-dum come on dummy yaw yaw! (they got the in the traps) Kylie:We done it! (they go over to the pups excepet skye) Kasey:What happen? Ryder:You and the rest were possesed. Kasey:Oh Skye:Help! Peter:Go check on that other girl dog. (the extreme ghostbusters do) Kylie:You all right? Skye:Who are you guys? Rolind:We're the ghostbuster kids. Skye:Ok Edourdo:It was like say good night fellas cause the paw patrol are here to stay. ryder:To thank everyone for what they've done im buying stakes for everyone at mr. Porters (shabby spooky and slimer like it) Spooky-Doo:Spooky-Dooky-Doo! Category:Adam Strickland